Raine Adalhard
Raine Adalhard is a character in the Holy Asgarnian Empire. He is played by ReefedShark. Biography Raine's birth name was given as Murphy Querceus Raine. To carry the name Raine in itself could be considered an honor, if someone knew the heritage. Cor Raine was once a simple soldier of Saradomin, during the beginning of the Godwars. By the end, any man who fought with him or his sons would never forget the name. Cor and his bloodline were known as fierce and brutal fighters, brave and courageous, yet foolhardy at times. Cor had five sons, Richard, Zeph, James, Collin, and Samek. Cor met his fate on the battlefield, as he would have wished, charging down a much larger company of opposing soldiers, but he had his sons to carry on his name. Richard, Collin, and Samek became powerful mages, never having children of their own, while james and Zeph followed in their fathers footsteps as warriors, and powerful warriors at that. These men countinued to fight for Saradomin, their lineage lasting throughout the Godwars. At the end, as expected, the Raine family ahd accumulated an extremely large supply cache of gold, weapons, and other artefacts. The man who held it all at the end of the Godwars was named Charles, a battalion commander, born in the wild north. He hid this gold away, so that he was not tempted to squander it. After the wars, he lived a life of peace, having three sons with his beautiful wife. He taught his three sons to fight, so as to continue his lineage, and worked hard to give them the life they deserved. Two of them went on to become good, solid warriors and the other a powerful mage. When Charles died, he entrusted his secret to his sons. The warriors, having grown greedy, wished to use the money to gain power, but the mage knew better. Using powerful magicks, he sealed the gate shut, a curse that the other two could not solve. Enraged, they stabbed their brother to death, and fled the scene. To most, this is where the Raine bloodline was thought to end. Unbeknownst to all, however, the magically gifted son, Samek the third, had lain with his wife the night before, and she was pregnant. Not wishing to be hunted by the other brothers, she had the child in secret, fleeing to a small village and raising him herself. She told him great tales of his families deeds, tracing back to Cor himself. He grew up to have a family of his own, still carrying the surname of Raine, to lead an ordinary life, passing hsi blood on with his one son, who did the same. This cycle repeated throughout the ages until Johan Raine, Murphy's father, was born. Enticed with the stories of his parents, Johan searched and searched, finding manuscripts documenting his families past deeds, and he grew to be a powerful warrior himself. He found one sole prophecy, which he believed to tell about the trove of treasures, but grew to old to seek it out. His son showed much promise, becoming an adept swordfighter at a young age, but he decided that he was not ready to give him the prophecy just yet. Early Life Murphy grew up in a lower-middle class household. His father taught him the way of the sword early on and he grew quite fond of fighting, and never had trouble finding work as a guard or mercenary. At a very young age of 18, he became the highest marking of the Sarimian Army, led by his great friend Joe Adalhard. He continued to work on his swordfighting skills, but his young age led him to englect his responsibilities as general. Leading his troops on epic quest after quest , be it slaying dragons or stopping evil, the Empire was crumbling. He returned from a venture one day to find it destroyed, broken up into territories, the army in shreds. He grabbed what men he could and lead the survivors to Burhtrope, where he reigned as king. That was when the black knights came to him, urging for him to hold a high ranking prisoner for them. Young and naive, he agreed to do so. One of his closest friends, johanna Del'Vair, took that oppurtunity to turn powerful foes against Raine, and betray him to take the throne. Raine, hunted, left the area for good, travelling on the road for many years, working when he could, in places like Varrock, Lumbridge and Al-Kharid. Not wishing to be traced by his last name, he changed his first name to Raine and his last to Murphy, throwing many off of his trail. Raine, V2 Raine set out with new determination one day, deciding that he would no longer be hunted by these sellswords and bounty hunters. He sought them out, and, one after another, slew them. He was now 25, and word on the street would have it that his old friend, Joe Adalhard, was once again gaining power. He found him, and was offered the position of general once more, which he gladly took. Equipped much better with knowledge and skills, he hopes to be worthy of his forefathers, and become a powerful and wise warrior. The Prophecy Two years ago, Raine's father gave him the prophecy. Unable to udnerstand it at first, he has been studying it religiously ever since, wanting to find the cache, and his inheritance. O' the ancient mountains old'' ''Lies a treasure ages old Deep and buried, wild land'' ''Home of forefathers, warriors, hand in hand. Protected by those unknown'' ''Thought to be dead, just alone. Strong of arm and fleet of feet'' ''Have little time, before demise they meet. But O' the year it will appear'' ''only to be seen if devoid of fear ' The sword once more, the heir will bear If deemed worthy to enter the lair' Raine is determined to find the the treasure, and enter the cave, and is extremely close to breaking the code. Raine Blade The Raine blade is a powerful weapon, forged by elven hands before the Godwars. Dwarven steel inlaid with some elven crystal at the pommel, it is indeed a powerful weapon. The blade itself was shattered when Charles, the last Raine of the Godwars Era, was ambushed by a group of demons, and as the men died, he channeled a spell of light through it, but the sword wasn't built for such magical stress, and it shattered. Charles was devastated, but he gathered the pieces and had it reforged by the only ones who could- Elves. He sought out the last of the elves in the east, and they reforged it out of goodwill. Raine's Person Personality Raine can be very serious when it comes to battle. He lives and dies by the sword, something that runs in his blood. He isn't very trusting, and opens up to few. It could take years before he fully trusts you. A few of the people that he would trust with his life are Joe Adalhard, and Kalenz of Lunaria. Body Structure Raine is about 6'2", with broad shoulders, and a mucled body. He has been toned through years of living on the run and combat, and is potent in hand-to-hand fighting as well. His skin is a dark, tanned color, and his hair is long and brown, similar to that of his forefathers. His Gear Raine mostly wears his white armor, given to him by Joe, forged by the best smiths in Falador. He normally carries two weapons on his back, and rarely a shield replaces one of them. At his belt, he has several large knives, as well as a bag of herbs that can be sued to accelerate healing Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Asgarnia Category:Adalhard Category:Humans Category:Noble